


The secrets of an Edd

by nightcrawler554



Series: The world of an Edd [2]
Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightcrawler554/pseuds/nightcrawler554
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to "An Edd of many Surprises" </p>
<p>Double D and Kevin's relationship flourishes even with the rise of tension at school, confusing feelings within the cul-de-sac and Edd's many secrets. However many things don't stay secret for long and some things are better left unseen or unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The secrets of an Edd

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I kind of vanished on you guys- forgot this was here   
> but kept you guys waiting long enough so go on and read, I'll be waiting to hear your thoughts

The autumn wind was crisp as it blew through the bushes and tickled the bare skin of any living organism that happened to cross it's path. Animals in the sky race to find warmer lands while the ones below scurry to prepare, leaving trails of nutshells and seeds behind. The leaves were a beautiful golden and red shade that lit the trees aglow with tender shine as if giving off a brilliant announcement that summer has truly ended and the wakes of winter would soon be upon the citizens of the Cul-de-Sac. However, this was not the problem.

Double D stood outside Kevin's house adorned in a cozy coat that she snuggled into, yet she couldn't keep herself from shaking, idea of going to go eat dinner with Kevin's parents seemed less nerve wracking the first time it was brought up at the end of summer and now standing there it seemed absolutely horrifying. Yes she wanted to meet them... she wanted to meet them very much and get to know them and talk about many things and share stories and possibly get to look at baby pictures of Kevin- but there was just too many things that could go wrong!

What if she said something to displease them or did something disrespectful or damaged something or hurt someone or set the house on fire! although she has known Kevin since they were children she knew very little about his personal life. He didn't talk much of it but she guesses that she could relate to that from the lack of information that she has told him about her family

“Uh... I don't think I can do this” Edd stuttered as she back away from the door.

Nazz heaved a heavy sigh “We didn't spend an entire week of shopping and planning for you to back out now. Trust me there's nothing to worry about. I've been over there a thousand times, they're cool people.”

“Well that's because you're the best friend Nazz, and they view you as the friend... but it's different with me as a potential mate for their son they will see me differently than just a neighbor!” she whined.

“Dude, it's not that serious.” 

She slumped “But it is! Oh I'm stressing so much I think I'm developing hives Nazz!”

“One. Ew. Two. Didn't need to know that. And three, if you're having such a hard time calming down then just think of something that normally makes you feel better.”

Edd sighed “Sadly however, most of the resources that I use to level myself are two materialistic and embarrassing to bring outside let alone discuss in public, but I'll humor you in your endeavor.” she closed her eyes and tried to imagine somethings that would calm her down but without them physically there she failed in her attempt and ended up stressing more.

“Nazz I can't do this!”

“I see we're getting nowhere.” Nazz stepped up to the door and knocked on the door.

“Aye!” a deep voice came from the other side of the door and Double D panicked.

“Nazz! What have you done?!” she said while shaking the girl next to her.

Nazz shook her off and started to run away “You'll thank me for this later Double D! See ya, dude!” she yelled behind her.

Double D freaked as she watched Nazz run away, wanting badly to run away herself but her need to ever be polite kept her rooted to the door. She froze when she heard the door open and on the other side of it was and extremely large man with a round belly, curly red beard and dull blue eyes.

Edd shook as she turned to face the man “Um... S-Salutations my name is E-E-Eddward and I was invited to attend t-t-t-thanksgiving d-dinner with y-y-y-your f-family.”

The man laughed and placed his large hands on her shoulders “Aye! You must be that wee lass my boy was tellin' me about! You're just as every bit of a cutie he made ye out to be!” he bellowed in a deep Irish accent.

He stood to the side to let her in “Come in, Come in! Make yourself at home. I'll get the wife.” once she was in he closed the door and headed towards the kitchen “Ey' son! Get your rump down here! Our guest has arrived!”

“I'll be right down!” Kevin yelled from upstairs and his father nodded

“Aye, he'll be down in a moment. I'll be in the kitchen.” he said before leaving.

Double D stood by the door completely flabbergasted, the way everything just went down was one thing but the size of that man was outrageous. She's never seen a man so big yet so friendly, later if they ever get more antiquated she'll ask for his past records, the extreme need to find out what got him to grow to such a size was intense.

Putting her scientist side, well aside, she looked around the house. Out of all the years they've known each other she has never once stepped foot inside Kevin's house, most likely due to her friendship with Eddy. It's as every bit as cozy as she didn't expect it to be, she has been in everyone else's house before but this one feels more at home to her than even her own home- which isn't really hard to believe.

There were some pictures next to the mantle that caught her attention and walked over to them. Before she could pick one up she heard laughter coming from the kitchen and she jumped a little before sighing. Edd picked up a picture that had a little Kevin in it walking standing in a park she wasn't familiar with and holding a baseball bat the same size as him, but what made her giggle was the large, goofy smile he made.

“What's so funny?”

Double D yelped when she heard Kevin's voice behind her and almost dropped the picture, she turned around shakily and blushing while clutching onto the picture for dear life.

“D-don't do that! I almost... had a...” she stopped talking to take in the glorious image before her.

He wasn't decked out but his casual wear could convince otherwise. It really wasn't anything special with skinny jeans and a fanal shirt that he had rolled up to expose his forearms- does everything he wear makes him look so desirable?! But it's when she looked up.

“Kevin, you're wearing glasses.”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I lost my contacts so I had to put these bad boys on- what, I've never told you?” he asked and she shook her head but the confused look on her face worried him “You don't like them?”

She blushed thinking about how unfortunate they were at his house with his parents here or she would have jumped him. “Uh, no no. You look great.”

He smiled “Really? Thanks” he looked down and noticed that she still had her coat on "Here let me get that for you" he gestured and reached out towards her coat

She nodded and helped him remove her coat for her, as he went to put it on the rack Edd had a slight mental breakdown about Kevin AND his glasses. Now more than ever she praised her high level of self control because if she didn't she'd be all over him in 0.2 seconds, she new it was mathematically incorrect yet couldn't help but firmly believing that it was possible. He turned around and her breath caught in her throat.

He smiled and stared at her, she was truly beautiful in her little red dress and black shoes, she looked as though she was ready to attend class but learn nothing that was publicly appropriate. She looked down with a blush clearly all over her face and he thought to himself- how can someone be so innocent and seductive at the same time? His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the click of a camera, he turned to see his dad watching them.

"Dad!" Kevin shouted embarrassed.

"Oh pipe down Aengus. One picture won't hurt ye!" His dad retorted

"Aengus?" confused, Edd looked between the father and son

"Aengus Cabhan Barr-McNeil.... is my real full name." Kevin sighed in embarrassment. 

Double D gasped lightly, covering her mouth with her hands as she looked at Kevin's increasingly redden face. Mr. Barr-McNeil laughed before strongly patting his son's back. 

"That be his name. Named after his Great GREAT Grandpappy Aengus P. McNeil, a mighty warrior, sailor and lover of women!" he said proudly 

"Dad" Kevin hissed and glared at his father. 

"What? It's a great name." 

Edd giggled "Apologies Kevin or rather Aengus, but I have to agree with your father." a shiver ran up Kevin's spine as she said his real name, she gripped both of his hands in hers, lifting them "It is a great name, I... I like it." she blushes "It suits you" 

"Edd" he says breathless, again floored by her words. The moment ruined by the sound of another picture being taken. "Mom!" 

"Oh sorry Dear I just couldn't help it. You two were so adorable" she gushes 

"Mom." he whines 

Edd giggles again and holds out her hand to his mother "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Barr-McNeil." 

Mrs. Barr-McNeil looked at Edd's hand the back at her before laughing "Oh how cute." she quickly pulls Edd close in for a tight hug "But we hug in this family little Missy. And none of that Mrs. Barr-McNeil stuff, you're family so call me Alice or Mom." she said cheerfully 

"Mom!" Kevin yelled 

"Mom? Oh my." Edd blushed 

She released Double D to look at her face and squealed at her blush "Oh who am I kidding! Just call me mom from now on!!" she hugged her again 

Mr. Barr-McNeil grabbed Kevin by the shoulder and brought him in for a group hug, his arms large enough to encircle all of them "Aye lass that goes for me too! Call me Daddy!" 

Kevin groaned "You guys are embarrassing" 

However, all whining stopped when Edd began to laugh- it started as a bubble, then a giggle until it reached a full blown heartwarming laugh. One where her face was all scrunched up, all her teeth showing, revealing her gaped tooth, with little tears in her eyes, blush on her cheeks and a shaking body as proof that she was fully laughing to her hearts content. It was the most beautiful sound to them and they watched her in awe, each parent silently agreeing to bring the girl into the family if it killed them.


End file.
